<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Driving Responsibilities by The_Great_Deprussian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340945">Driving Responsibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian'>The_Great_Deprussian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackish, Human AU Hetalia Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A petty little arse-hole, Arguing, Arthur's just a brat, Creative Discussions, Drinking, Driving, I mean they're arguing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis doesn't want to drive. Neither does Arthur. But what's a guy to do when his significant other decides to get drunk to avoid the responsibility?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>France/England</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackish, Human AU Hetalia Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Driving Responsibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur scowled, folding his arms across his chest, “Nope. I’m not driving. I drove last time.”</p><p>“Please, Arthur?” Francis sighed, “I’m tired too. And I drove us up. Not you.”</p><p>Arthur’s scowl deepened but before he could reply Gilbert poked his head into the kitchen they were in, “Heyo, you two good? You’ve been in here a while.”</p><p>“Fine, we’re fine.” Francis shrugged, “Just deciding on who’s going to-”</p><p>“Frog, look!”</p><p>Francis turned around to see Arthur hold up a bottle of ale triumphantly, then started drinking it. Francis’ face fell, “Drive . . .”</p><p>Gilbert cackled as Arthur smirked, continuing to drink, “Well, you gotta admire his dedication to his cause! Getting drunk so he doesn’t have to drive!”</p><p>Francis sighed again, “Alright, alright. You win. I’ll drive.”</p><p>He absolutely did not want to deal with a drunk Arthur. Said man put down the bottle with an exaggeratedly pleasant smile. He swayed unsteadily for a moment, then turned towards the exit, “Alright. Let’s be off then?”</p><p>With a sigh, Francis followed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp. Yeah, that's a thing now. Hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time! Farewell!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>